


Что носят хорошо одетые джентльмены

by Natalia1



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: 50th, AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, fashion - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Лондон эпохи 50-х; Модный дом Бертрама У. Вустера в меняющемся мире, и не только моды. Сумочки Коко Шанель, new look от Кристиана Диора, гениальные платья Кристобаля Баленсиага, выставки Сальвадора Дали, отели, где снимались фильмы Хичкока, реклама воротничков и британский пес-сыщик - прилагаются.





	1. Chapter 1

Было прекрасное весеннее утро, пели птички, радостно шумела листва, и все в мире было радостно и прекрасно. Я распахнул глаза и с удовольствием потянулся, готовясь принять все, что может предложить молодому джентльмену этот удивительный мир.

Именно так я хотел начать свой рассказ, и это было бы здорово, честно – ну, чтобы то утро оказалось солнечным, прекрасным и все такое. На самом деле я даже не был уверен, что оно весеннее. Я помнил только, что до момента отключки точно был март, день лодочной регаты, в которой Оксфорд победил – чертовски кстати, учитывая прошлогодний провал. К тому же это была сотая встреча с того дня, как Окс и Кэм первый раз скрестили весла на Темзе. Более чем достойный повод для вечера в кругу старых оксфордских приятелей, а?

Так что, придя в себя и разлепив тот глаз, который разлеплялся, я не был уверен, что на улице весна, а на часах утро. Все, что я знал – что такие жесткие столы во всем Лондоне можно найти только в офисе Модного дома Бертрама У. Вустера – и, значит, кухня с живительной влагой где-то слева по коридору.

Кухня приветствовала своего хозяина ослепительным электрическим светом и бодрящим запахом кофе – а также застывшей возле кофейника черной фигурой в котелке и костюме. Довольно неожиданное приложение к кофейнику, должен сказать. 

– Доброе утро, сэр, – приветствовало меня приложение.

От неожиданности я мотнул головой и охнул, потому что серые клетки весело застучали изнутри по вустерской черепушке.

– Так бывает по утрам, сэр.

Не следует быть слишком невежливым с незнакомцем, даже если этот незнакомец – первое, что вы обнаруживаете на кухне собственного офиса беспросветным утром. Доброжелательность и улыбка – фирменный стиль Вустеров.

– П-п... – осторожно попробовал я и, поняв, что толкового "приветики" не скажу – не с первого раза, – решил обойтись кивком, о котором сразу пожалел. 

– Меня зовут Дживс, сэр. Я на собеседование. 

Собесе... Что?

Вустерская черепушка все еще отказывалась переваривать сегодняшние события, потому что была под завязку забита вчерашними, и они не собирались покидать ее без боя. Более того, судя по нарастающему гулу и барабанной дроби, они разворачивали плацдармы в височных районах, а их флаги свободно полоскались – если это правильное слово, ведь полощут одежду, так? – в общем, делали что-то там во весь объем упомянутой в.ч. Я глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал, что кончик флага затянуло через горло в желудок и он продолжил там полоскательные движения.

– Я... счс, – прохрипел я и выскочил из кухни. 

Через какое-то время умытый и опустошенный после выдворения вражеских армий Бертрам У. Вустер направился к своему кабинету, но, не дойдя пары шагов, услышал сзади аккуратное покашливание. Я и забыл про собеседника, или как его там. Тот был уже без котелка, но с подносом в руках.

– Если позволите, сэр. Джентльмены находят этот напиток весьма освежающим, – Дживс (точно, Дживс) указал взглядом на поднос, где одиноко красовался бокал с подозрительным густым составом.

Как я уже сказал, не следует быть невежливым с незнакомцами, даже если они предлагают вам подозрительный состав. В конце концов, что такого может получить этот малый, если отравит молодого руководителя Модного дома? Мы еще не доросли до того, чтобы вызывать смертельную зависть, а чертежи новых коллекций даже моя тетя Далия считает сомнительной ценностью.

Так что я согласно моргнул – помня, что кивать пока не следует.

– Очень хорошо, сэр. – И поднос подплыл ко мне, так, что рука сама удобно легла на бокал и отправила содержимое в вустерскую глотку.

Я еще не говорил, что Дживс волшебник? Ну так вот, этот малый даст форму всем Гудини вместе взятым. По крайней мере я точно не слышал, чтобы на их сеансах магии устраивали трюки с воскрешением. А вот средство Дживса, готов поспорить, такую штуку проделать может. После первого же глотка весь мой мир потрясло до самых основ, по коже пробежали все оттенки огня, крепко перехватило дыхание, а следом в легкие ворвался свежий поток, чистый и вкусный, и в мозгах у Вустера прояснилось, как после хорошего ночного сна в сельском коттедже.

– Послушай, – начал я и поразился тому, как звонко звучит мой голос. – Послушай, э–э…

– Дживс, сэр.

– Да. Дживс. Ты нанят. – И я широко улыбнулся, надеясь, что Дживс не станет уточнять, куда именно и на каких условиях. Все это я собирался узнать позднее у тети Далии – и, по возможности, ей же и оставить.

Но Дживс только улыбнулся – именно так я ин–тре–пре что–то там – в общем, именно так я расценил уголок рта, проползший вверх на полдюйма. Это явно была улыбка.

– Очень хорошо, сэр. Я буду рад приступить к должности модельера мужских костюмов немедленно.

А, так это модельер. Очень хорошо, а то тетя все грозилась нанять мне няньку. С нее бы сталось.

– Чертовски хорошо, Дживс, – я был воодушевлен и готов сыпать злотыми и дукатами налево и направо. Однако одну вещь не мешало прояснить:

– А, м, Дживс... Могу я узнать...

– Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Этот состав – семейный секрет. 

Семейный, ха! Знаю я пару таких секретов, которые сделали их обладателей миллионерами. Не самих секретов, конечно, иначе миллионером был бы я. То есть я и так миллионер, плюс–минус сколько–то тысяч, или, возможно, сотен тысяч – в любом случае внушительная сумма – но миллионер я по другой причине, не потому, что знаю семейные секреты. Если бы вы послушали мою тетю Агату – это другая тетя, не Далия – то сразу бы поняли, что молодой Вустер – последний, кому доверили бы с.с., если бы они вообще существовали. 

Но этот малый, Дживс, мог бы сделать на своем семейном секрете миллион, если бы даже просто звонил по утрам в каждый офис и предлагал этот состав молодым руководителям. Эту мысль я и озвучил: 

– Дживс, но с таким семейным секретом тебе не нужно сочинять никаких коллекций! Ты можешь просто ходить по офисам с деловым костюмом в одной руке и секретным коктейлем в другой и предлагать то и другое молодым руководителям. Уверен, уже к вечеру ты бы стал богаче многих из них. 

– Благодарю вас, сэр, но я нахожу удовлетворение в искусстве создания новых элегантных форм.

О как. Ну, даже если окажется, что этот малый штампует свои коллекции все в черном и с котелками, – он сможет представлять коллекции других модельеров. Люди будут приходить просто послушать, как он говорит.

– Да, конечно. Это все чертовски здорово, Дживс.

– Действительно, сэр. С вашего позволения – миссис Треверс просила заглянуть к ней после беседы с вами.

Я почему–то думал, что в офисе никого кроме нас нет – но с тетушки станется притащиться в несусветную рань.

– Хорошо, Дживс. Увидимся.

– Несомненно, сэр, – и Дживс дематериализовался* из нашего с ним пространства.

(*Я хотел написать "умерцал", но Флоренс Крей – она редактор и моя бывшая невеста, хотя сейчас это неважно – сказала, что люди мерцать не могут и предложила вот это слово про материю взамен. Флоренс вообще любит материи – правда, только духовные. Ставить звездочки для пояснений тоже научила меня Флоренс. Не знаю, что бы я без нее делал. Наверное, писал бы с ошибками и без звездочек. Правда, что я делал бы с ней – тоже сложный вопрос, так что хорошо, что мы с ней не сошлись на почве моего литературного таланта: ей не понравилось, как я описываю Дживса. У девушек-редакторов бывают очень странные заморочки, но иногда это к лучшему.)

В общем, Дживс умерцал к тетушке, а Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, глава и гордость Вустерс энд Ко и самый молодой руководитель из всех руководителей Модных домов послевоенного десятилетия, направился на кухню заправиться чашкой кофе с сэндвичем и с распахнутым взором принять все, что может предложить молодому джентльмену этот удивительный мир.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сотая лодочная регата между Оксфордом и Кембриджем состоялась в 1954 году и закончилась победой Оксфорда.


	2. Chapter 2

Приближалось время ланча. Я решил, что пора сообщить тете Далии радостную новость, и направился к ней в кабинет. Родоначальница курила, сидя в плетеном кресле возле окна. Дурацкая привычка, но пожилым тетушкам можно. Особенно если они занимались вашим агентством с того момента, как вы его унаследовали, и до вашего совершеннолетия. Или чуть дольше.

– Берти, – приветствовала меня тетя Далия, – что на тебе надето, попугай ты этакий?

Я грозно посмотрел на любимую тетю и принял позу, которую завсегдатаи клуба "Трутни" называли щеголеватой. 

– Тебе не нравится?

– Конечно, нет, – пыхнула сигаретой тетушка. – Что за дикие трубчатые штаны и откуда ты взял эти ужасные башмаки на плоской подошве? – Тетя приподнялась в кресле. – Они что, замшевые?

Иногда тетя Далия ужасно, как это – ретроспективна? Что-то типа того. Конечно, такой костюм она бы на порог не пустила – поэтому руководитель и хозяин модного агентства вынужден был покупать его тайком, в одном из полуподвальных дизайнерских магазинчиков Ист-Энда. Это был офигительный костюм, очень динамичный, сразу привлекающий внимание – идеальный для молодого руководителя. Рубашка плотно прилегала к телу на всем протяжении, особенно в средней части – над поясом не топорщилось ни складочки, а ведь брюки тоже не отличались широким покроем. Конечно, черно-белое сочетание было скучноватым, но ситуацию спасали серебристый жилет и узкий клетчатый галстук. А бархатистые туфли на платформе – приятное разнообразие после гладких черных оксфордов, так?

Конечно, я не собирался надевать такой шикарный костюм в простой рабочий день, но других с утра просто не нашлось. Выбор был невелик – хватило того, что меня застал в изжеванном виде новый сотрудник.

Кстати, о новом сотруднике.

– Этот малый, Дживс… Я его нанял, – сообщил я, зажигая сигарету.

– Ну конечно ты нанял его, бездельник. Если бы ты этого не сделал, его бы наняла я.

Я чуть не выронил зажигалку.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что приняла решение, не посоветовавшись со мной?

– Конечно, молодой ты болван. Такими талантами, как Дживс, не разбрасываются.

– А зачем тогда отправила его ко мне на собеседование? – не понял я.

– Ну как же, – пыхнула сигаретой престарелая родственница, – я должна была убедиться, что ты заранее познакомился с новым служащим. Не хотелось повторять ситуацию с Бассет.

Я содрогнулся и был вынужден признать, что тетушка, что называется, ткнула пальцем в самую суть.

Мэделин Бассет была дочерью главного конкурента нашего агентства. Нет, я лично ни с кем не конкурирую, но пока агентство по наследству добралось до меня, тетя Далия успела обзавестись конкурентами, у которых есть дочки. И почему-то мысль провести, так сказать, двойное слияние всегда казалась тетушке очень заманчивой. 

Так Бассет оказалась у нас. И если она сама была не против влиться в модельный клан Вустеров душой и телом, то ваш покорный слуга от таких перспектив был в ужасе. Начать с того, что Мэделин Бассет была из тех блондинок, которым хочется быть блондинками. Она лепетала нежным голосом и украшала модели своих платьев трехэтажными кружевами, а все, куда не попали кружева, расшивала ромашками и кроликами. Ее платья напоминали то ли свадебные торты, то ли одежду для кукол-принцесс, сшитую на пятьдесят размеров больше. Но самое страшное – ее мозг был расшит теми же картинками, что и ее модели. Чертовски злит, должен сказать, когда девушка, закатывая глаза и поправляя локоны, начинает шепелявить вам на ухо что-то романтичное. 

Но это только, так сказать, надводная часть айсберга. Подводной частью, приплывшей в агентство вместе с Бассет, был сэр Родерик Споуд – близкий друг отца Мэделин, поклявшийся беречь ее и защищать ценой жизни, причем явно не своей.

Родерик Споуд отличался мужественным профилем и спортивным телосложением – по крайней мере именно так вы решили бы, послушав щебетание его ассистенток. И были бы уверены в м.п. и с.т. упомянутого Р.С. ровно до момента, как увидели его сами. "Это и есть то самое м.т., о котором столько щебеталось?" – спросили бы вы себя и были бы правы, поскольку трудно назвать по-настоящему мужественной фигуру, сочетающую формы Кинг-Конга с общими конструктивными особенностями танков времен Первой мировой.

Этот гибрид машины-убийцы и гориллы-переростка шатался по офису, сопровождаемый группой ассистенток, как акула – стайкой рыб-лоцманов. Если бы рыбки-лоцманы умели щебетать и по команде отвечать "так точно, мистер Споуд" – сходство было бы полным. У них даже была форма, разработанная самим Споудом: темно-зеленые блузы с короткими рукавами и черные шорты, открывающие колени (поговаривали, что Споуд просто обрезал, в целях экономии, рукава и штанины у костюмов для мальчиков-подростков). И одному только Споуду известно, что скрывалось под костюмами, потому как он у нас был главным конструктором женского нижнего белья. 

Совершенно задумавшись о Споудах и Бассетах, я вынырнул из кабинета тетушки – и, разумеется, почти влип носом в одного из них. В одну.

– Бееерти, – проверещала она, повиснув на моей руке, – какая волшебная встреча! Меня словно что-то манило пройти по этому коридору – такое необъяснимое предчувствие, словно тайный зов страдающей души… Может, это был ты, Берти? Ты звал меня в своих мыслях?

Я аккуратно вернул себе руку, пока ее не отделили от остального Бертрама, и признал, что да, звал – правда, решив не объяснять, как именно.

– Ах, Берти! – она закатила глаза и опять вцепилась мне в предплечье. – Мы с тобой родственные души! Каждый раз, когда я вхожу в твой кабинет…

Я живо вспомнил, что происходит каждый раз, когда она входит в мой кабинет, и резко развернулся. К черту кабинеты.

– Берти, а куда мы идем? 

– Знаешь, Мэделин, мне вдруг захотелось кофе. Ты хочешь кофе?

– О, Бертрам, – она почти перешла на ультразвук, но это почему-то не мешало прекрасно понимать каждый ее писк. – Какая чудесная мысль! Как это мило с твоей стороны – пригласить меня на свидание! Знаешь, на Оксфорд-стрит открылась чудесная кофейня, я могу согласиться провести там с тобой вечер. Правда, не знаю, что скажет Родерик – он так за меня волнуется – но…

И не успел я убедить Мэделин, что никак не хочу огорчать ее опекуна – как она убедила меня, что никакой опекун не встанет на пути нашей настоящей любви. И упорхнула, оставив Бертрама напротив кухни, на которой я, собственно, и собирался пить с ней кофе. Вздохнув, я решил, что кофе и правда не повредит. Мне требовалось подкрепить тело, чтобы принять то решение, которое я только что принял – ведь отменить его было бы недостойно молодого руководителя, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оксфорды – классические мужские туфли.
> 
> Первый показ одежды для мужчин состоялся в мае 1952 года во Флоренции благодаря модному дому Brioni. До этого, начиная с 60-х годов XIX века, проводили только показы женских костюмов.
> 
> Бикини первый раз "вышло на публику" 5 июля 1946 года, но популярным среди дам стало в 1953 году после Каннского фестиваля, точнее – после пляжных прогулок Брижит Бардо.
> 
> Стиль, который так вдохновил Бертрама – "новый эдвардианский" (или "Тедди", как его назвал один из остроумных британских редакторов в 1953 году). Стиль-подражание эпохе короля Эдуарда VII возник благодаря "певцу" авангардных форм и бывшему театральному художнику Пьеру Кардену – после того, как в 1950 году он покинул Дом Диора и открыл свой собственный Дом моды. В Британии "Тедди" стал популярным после "творческой переработки" молодыми британскими дизайнерами. В России похожим образом – если брать утрированный вариант – одевались стиляги.
> 
> Часто в костюм включалась лишь часть характерных деталей стиля Тедди-боев. "Максимальный комплект" состоял из темного драпового жакета с бархатным воротником, брюк-дудочек с завышенной талией и отворотами (чтоб были видны носки), белой рубашки со свободным воротником MrB (в честь джазового музыканта Билли Экстайна), узкого галстука Maverick или галстука-шнурка Slim Jim, очень короткого запахнутого жилета, а также туфель – либо классических оксфордов, либо криперсов – переделки британских военных туфель на толстой подошве, верх которых часто был замшевым или из плетеной кожи.
> 
> Стиль британских Тедди-боев 50-х  
>   
> 
> Римейк Тедди-боев от Saint Laurent 2015 года:  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

На кухне снова маячил Дживс – и снова у кофейника. Парень слишком любит кофе, честно. Не то, чтобы это было достойным порицания, как сказала бы моя тетя Агата, но от кофе начинают дрожать руки. Есть у меня один приятель в "Трутнях", который любит выпить пару чашек кофе с коньяком после обеда, а потом еще и перед ужином и после ужина – и к концу вечера можно делать ставки, сколько раз Барни промахнется в дартс с пяти шагов. И это еще он разбавляет кофе коньяком! Страшно представить, что было бы от чистого кофеина.

С внутренним содроганием я понял, что увлечение Дживса этим напитком зашло слишком далеко – потому что славный малый, увидев меня, дернулся и почти уронил кофейник. Я мысленно поставил себе пометку поговорить с Дживсом, что кофе стоит разбавлять чем-то более безопасным.

– Привет, приятель, – я махнул рукой. – Чудный день.

– Просто замечательный, сэр, – кивнул Дживс. – Могу я предположить, что вас на эту мысль вдохновила мисс Бассет?

Я содрогнулся.

– Не говори мне ни о вдохновении, ни тем более о Бассет, Дживс. Ты еще не знаешь, но она, как говорил Геббельс, дихотомия в полном единстве противоположностей.

Дживс поднял бровь. 

– Дьявольские цели в ангельском обличии, Дживс. Она только что пригласила себя на свидание со мной.

Дживс кашлянул. 

– Вы, очевидно, имели в виду дихотомии Гегеля, сэр. Мисс Бассет – весьма выразительная юная леди. 

– Выразительная! Да, Дживс, именно что выразительная. У меня от ее выражений мороз по коже. Особенно от выражений лица. Смотрит на меня, как на...

– ...перспективного молодого человека? 

– ...как на очередного своего вышитого кролика – перед тем как приколоть к юбке. 

– Примерно это я и имел в виду. Кофе, сэр?

Я протянул руку, забирая у Дживса дымящуюся чашку и глубоко вдыхая.

– Прекрасный кофе, Дживс. Не думал, что наш старый кофейник способен создавать такие ароматы.

– Многое зависит от соотношения кофейных зерен разного происхождения и степени обжарки. Я видел на полках запасы южноафриканской робусты и бразильской арабики – редкая ценность для нашего времени, сэр, и прекрасное сочетание, если взять зерна в пропорции…

– Дживс, – я заскучал на слове "пропорции". – К черту пропорции. 

– Как скажете, сэр.

– Лучше расскажи… Э-э… Ты уже знаком с разными Бассетами и прочее, не так ли?

– Меня представили мисс Бассет и некоторым другим служащим, сэр. Они удивились, узнав, что теперь Модный дом Вустеров будет заниматься коллекцией мужских костюмов. 

– Ха! Еще бы они не удивились. Моя тетя помешана на модных показах, а до позапрошлого года на подиумы выпускали только девушек и модельеров.

– Понятно, сэр.

– А потом тетушка съездила на тот итальянский показ и решила, что нам нужна своя мужская коллекция. И вот ты здесь, – я улыбнулся. – Чертовски вовремя, старина. Но должен предупредить – тебя ожидают огромные трудности.

– Неужели, сэр?

– Неужели, Дживс. Тетя Далия совершенно не разбирается в мужских костюмах. При всем моем уважении, старушка не отличит приличный пиджак от тряпки. Например, мой внешний вид она назвала ужасным, можешь представить? – И я, как тогда в кабинете тети, принял щеголеватую позу. – Нет, ты посмотри – разве этот костюм не вершина современной дизайнерской мысли?

Дживс медленно провел взглядом по вустерскому корпусу вниз, потом вверх, возвращаясь к глазам.

– Очень… нешаблонный костюм, сэр.

– А я что говорю! Последний писк моды. – я вздохнул. – А тетя не понимает. Она вообще говорит, что я не разбираюсь в моде. Представь себе, Дживс, чтобы заполучить этот костюм, мне пришлось шарить по подворотням Ист-Энда и Олд-Бонд-стрит, как какому-то контрабандисту.

– Это ужасно, сэр.

– Когда-то я думал, что разработаю коллекцию сам, но не при таких косноязычных взглядах со всех сторон. 

– Вы имеете в виду косные взгляды, сэр?

– Они самые. Тетя сразу сказала, что лучше я буду писать для нашей газеты – легкий слог и все такое. – На самом деле тетка велела "не выпендриваться" или "не страдать фигней" – что-то из ее обычных моторных? мотивных? ну, вдохновляющих на подвиги – речей – но этого я решил не озвучивать.

– Продуманная информация, сэр, в сочетании с легким слогом являются очень мощным мотивирующим фактором, способным направить неопределившиеся умы...

– Вот, мотивирующим! – воскликнул я, чем заработал недоуменный взгляд в Дживсовом исполнении – левая бровь на полдюйма вверх. А прикольная сигнальная система у этого парня.

Дживс откашлялся.

– Могу я внести предложение, сэр?

– А, да. Конечно. Валяй.

– Возможно, нам следует начать разработку коллекции с обновления вашего гардероба?

– Моего гардероба, Дживс? Зачем? У меня полный набор…

– Если позволите, сэр, вы являетесь ярким примером современного успешного молодого человека. На вас мы можем отработать концепцию для новой коллекции.

– Ну… – я вспомнил котелок Дживса и на секунду засомневался в его понимании "современного", но – какого черта?

– Давай, Дживс. Посмотрим твою концепцию.

– Очень хорошо, сэр.

И тем же спокойным тоном Дживс сообщил, что может провести снятие мерок послезавтра.


	4. Chapter 4

Двумя днями спустя ваш покорный слуга Бертрам У. Вустер стоял в рабочем кабинете напротив Дживса. 

– Дживс... Не то, чтобы я сомневался, просто хотел уточнить – разве это занятие не ниже твоей квали-как-там?

– Квалификации? Ничуть, сэр. Хороший модельер снимает мерки самостоятельно, чтобы не допустить ошибок. Тем более впереди выходные, за это время я мог бы построить базовые лекала для вашей фигуры. 

– Это очень хорошо, Дживс, но разве тебе нечем заняться на выходных? Отдохнуть, не знаю... Сходить в кинематограф, прогуляться с девушкой, заняться этим, – я постарался вспомнить словечко, – хобби. Разве не на это тратят люди два дня из каждой недели? 

Правый уголок губ Дживса дернулся вверх. 

– Мое хобби полностью совпадает с моей работой, сэр. И на данный момент я свободен от обязательств личного характера. 

– Ну... Хорошо, Дживс, очень хорошо. Не то, что у тебя нет обязательств, конечно. – Я решил внести пояснения, хотя самому мне казалось, что отсутствие болтающейся под ногами девицы можно расценивать как дар свыше. – То есть это твое дело, разумеется, но так ты можешь больше времени посвятить снятию мерок и раскрою тканей, или что ты там любишь делать вместо прогулок и коктейлей. 

– Несомненно, сэр. 

– Тогда приступим, а? 

– Хорошо, сэр. Я подожду, пока вы разденетесь.

– Дживс? 

– Если вы помните, мерки снимаются поверх нижней сорочки и поясной части белья, с которыми предполагается носить костюм. Пиджак и свободные брюки искажают точность замеров. 

Я и забыл об этом, и теперь ускоренно соображал, как снять мерки, не снимая брюк. Мы, Вустеры, не привыкли страдать лишней стеснительностью, а работа в индустрии моды, по выражению тети Агаты, вообще лишает стыда, но почему-то мысль предстать перед своим служащим в одном исподнем вызывала желание завязать этому служащему глаза. 

К счастью, Дживс в очередной раз спас ситуацию. 

– Думаю, для удобства вы можете остаться в брюках и нижней сорочке, сэр. К счастью, сегодня на вас брюки с зауженным покроем, они вызовут меньше сложностей. 

У меня с души упал камень. 

– Ты снял камень с моей души, Дживс. Можешь представить, что тетя Далия не далее как сегодня утром объявила этот костюм неприличным? 

– Я могу понять, какой логике следовала миссис Трэверс, сэр. Костюм действительно сидит плотнее, чем носят в этом сезоне. Но с вашим сложением это смотрится достойно. 

*****

 

Эти полчаса побили все рекорды самых ужасных получасов, обойдя на корпус последнюю встречу с Мэделин Бассет и оставив далеко позади недавний ужин с тетей Агатой. Даже если бы тетка на ужине, доев из стеклянной креманки десерт, принялась за саму креманку – против Дживса с измерительной лентой у нее не было никаких шансов. 

Этой лентой Дживс ловко орудовал вокруг молодого руководителя, охватывая то запястье, не прикрытое манжетой, то талию, то шею над воротничком. При этом он расточал тепло, как гигантских размеров радиатор, – если "расточал" то слово, которое я имею в виду. Наверняка служил в войну в северных широтах, обогревая средних размеров эсминец. 

Флоренс Крей как-то затащила вашего покорного слугу на выставку нашумевшего художника: парня контузило во время войны, и он начал рисовать картины. Про контузию, конечно, никто не говорит, но и так нетрудно догадаться, когда на картинах из пасти рыб выпрыгивают тигры и шастают слоны на ходулях. Но одна картина, на мой взгляд, переплюнула весь остальной зоопарк: серая каменистая пустыня, по которой тут и там валяются расплавленные часы, некоторые даже стекают с деревьев. Очень запомнилось. И когда Дживс закончил оценивать параметры Вустера выше пиджачных карманов и перешел к снятию мерок для брюк, я ощущал, что вустерский циферблат готов растечься по первой подходящей пустыне. 

Когда была снята последняя мерка – длина от талии до пола со стороны спины – и Дживс почтительно отступил на шаг, на меня свалилось такое облегчение, словно я был маслом, которое забыли возле горячей плиты, но вовремя спохватились и вернули в холодильник. Я с упоением вдохнул бодрящий воздух. 

– Спасибо, старина. Буду теперь ждать, когда ты завершишь свой фокус и эти ряды цифр обретут, как говорится, плоть в лице еще одного идеального костюма по рецепту Дживса. Э... Ну... Я пошел. Пока-пока!

И я развернулся к двери, уже складывая губы трубочкой и готовясь засвистеть залипший в голове со вчерашнего дня мотивчик, как услышал за спиной деликатное покашливание. 

– Кажется, сэр, я не до конца напомнил вам процесс снятия мерок. Это был только первый обмер. 

Я поперхнулся втянутым воздухом. 

– Э? – выдохнул я первое, что пришло на ум. 

– Это стандартный подход, сэр, минимизирующий риск ошибки при разработке индивидуальных лекал и дальнейшем пошиве и обеспечивающий...

– Дживс.

– Сэр? 

– К черту лекала. 

– Как скажете, сэр. 

– Вряд ли мои параметры сильно изменились с того момента, как ты принялся их катало... Как там? 

– Каталогизировать. 

– Точно. Вряд ли вустерский корпус претерпел серьезные изменения за последние полчаса, какой смысл перепроверять его?

– Но, сэр...

– Никаких "но", Дживс. Обойдемся одним заплывом. В смысле – ты же профессионал, а? Ты можешь снять мерки одной рукой, не говоря уже об одном подходе. Черт, да ты, наверное, можешь снять мерки, просто взглянув на человека...

Зря меня потянуло рассуждать о том, как Дживс снимает мерки одним взглядом – я снова начал взмокать. С другой стороны, мысль о Дживсе, снимающем мерки обычным для этого способом, тоже не добавляла прохлады в атмосферу. 

– Профессиональные подходы этого не рекомендуют сэр. 

– То есть с ходу расправиться со всеми мерками противоречит духу высокой моды и все такое? 

– Со всем почтением, сэр, цена ошибки слишком высока. 

Я непонимающе уставился на Дживса. 

– Неудачно сидящий костюм, – с легким содроганием произнес тот. 

Я уже понял, что покусился, как говорят, на святая святых, но все же сделал еще одну попытку выбраться из неожиданной ловушки. 

– А если бы в наш модный дом пришла Ее Величество королева Елизавета, ты бы тоже настаивал на повторном снятии мерок? Так бы и сказал: извините, Ваше Величество, но дух высокой моды не позволяет отпустить вас так просто? 

– Как мне рассказывали, Ее Величество обладает очень терпеливым характером и стойко переносит все процедуры, связанные с обновлением гардероба. Она считает элегантный облик важной частью монарших обязанностей. 

– А ты хорошо знаком с привычками Ее Величества, Дживс. 

– Моя сестра до замужества служила в Букингемском дворце и имела прямое отношение к выходным костюмам Ее Величества. 

Я и не знал, что у Дживса есть сестра и что она была на короткой ноге с королевой. Но если Дживс считает, что этого достаточно, чтобы обмерять меня сколько ему вздумается, он сильно заблуждается. 

– Очень рад за твою сестру, Дживс, но как законодатель моды я могу позволить себе отойти от правил. – И я твердо взглянул ему в глаза. 

Бровь Дживса взметнулась на четверть дюйма. 

– Боюсь, что в таком случае придется проводить дополнительную примерку, сэр, – изрек он и неслышно растворился в воздухе, пока Бертарм Вустер – который до этого не думал даже о простых примерках, не говоря уже о дополнительных – пытался найтись с ответом.

Мне рассказывали о каких-то малых частицах, вроде атомов, но атомы надежные ребята, а эти постоянно меняют свою форму, обычно из шарика в нечто вроде нити и наоборот. Их и так фиг разглядишь, а когда они становятся ниткой, то вообще исчезают из виду – все равно как растянуть комочек жевательной резинки от площади Пикадилли до Гайд-Парка. Иногда мне приходит в голову, что Дживс состоит именно из этих – электронов, вот: вроде солидный по размерам джентльмен, а когда ему нужно – раз, и растворился.

Взлохмаченный и почему-то удрученный Бертрам Вустер направился к вешалке с пиджаком, твердо решив выкинуть из головы и Дживса, и дополнительные примерки.  



	5. Chapter 5

– Дживс, ты гений! – воскликнула тетя Далия.

– Дживс, ты осёл, – холодно сообщил я. – Что за похоронный набор?

Дживс приподнял бровь – но за дни обмеров и примерок я успел привыкнуть не только к телу Дживса (трудно не привыкнуть к парню, который облапывает тебя каждый день в рамках служебных обязанностей) – но и к его бровям. Сейчас эти брови выражали недоумение. 

– Ни слова, Дживс! Это разнообразие темно-серого, темно-темно-серого и черного, конечно, может кого-то впечатлить, но не меня.

– Хочу заметить, что вы не высказывали никаких претензий к костюмам во время примерок, сэр, – ровно отметил Дживс.

Только Кодекс молодого руководителя позволил Бертраму У. Вустеру сохранить достоинство и не высказать все, что он думал про примерки. Потому что каждый раз, когда Дживс напоминал, что новые брюки нельзя примерять поверх старых (и даже предлагал свою помощь по смене одних на другие) голова Вустера погружалась в мягкий туман, который, очевидно, придавал костюмам совсем другие формы. По крайней мере сейчас я их не узнавал.

– Дживс, это прошлый век! Нет, это средневековье! А вот это, – я ткнул пальцем в ближайшее черное сукно, – сшито по лекалам каменного века из шкуры вяленого мамонта!

– Аттила, – выдохнула тетушка. – Даже в первобытном племени ты гонялся бы за мамонтом-альбиносом, чтобы заполучить набедренную повязку поярче.

– Аттила же бегал без повязки, то есть уже не в повязке? – решил я проявить оксфордскую эрудицию. Тетя только покачала головой. Дживс молчал.

Удивительно, сколько телодвижений требует прет-а-порте. За прошедший месяц стало ясно, что все мои предыдущие костюмы были классом ниже – часто их шили по старым лекалам, с единственной примеркой (услышав это, Дживс поднял обе брови сразу – и я моментально согласился на подгонку каждого миллиметра, раз уж этого требует высокая мода). Я даже сменил режим питания, из опасений, что очередной пирог с почками нарушит нужные пропорции тела Вустера. Правда, через два дня голодовки (я отказался от послеобеденных перекусов) до меня дошло, что уменьшившийся Вустер принесет не меньше хлопот – и пришлось срочно добирать норму в любимом тетушкином ресторане "У Анатоля".

И вот теперь, после всех мучений, получить это!

– Я не стану это надевать, Дживс! Нет-нет-нет, даже не уговаривай.

– Здесь не все так одноцветно, как вам кажется, сэр…

– Да, Дживс, и ты ухитрился испортить и бежевый, и серебристо-серый, и даже синий в полоску своими совершенно старческими выкройками! 

– Это классика, сэр.

– Это скукотища, сэр, то есть Дживс. Тебя испортила армия. Ты не видишь дальше униформы. Ты хоть знаешь, например, какие сейчас в моде брюки?

– Неподобающие, сэр?

– Дживс, – я был возмущен до предела. В конце концов, я не тот руководитель, который идет на поводу у служащих. – Мы закончим этот спор. Я не стану тебя увольнять, но новая, как ты это называешь, коллекция пойдет на благотворительную ярмарку для нищих. – И я отвернулся с видом древнеримского патриция, сказавшего свое Dixi.

Дживс грустным взглядом обвел ворох вешалок и груду костюмов на диване, и на секунду мне даже стало его жалко. Я слышал, как старый скряга и наш бухгалтер мистер Треверс жаловался тете Далии на неимоверные расходы на ткань и работу дополнительных закройщиков и швей. Да и сам Дживс, надо думать, сделал десятки, если не тысячи выкроек. Но что поделать, если у бедняги такой ограниченный вкус?

– Очень хорошо, сэр.

Я покачал головой, чувствуя, что обязан довести дело до чего-то там, чтобы раз и навсегда.

– Мне не нравятся интонации, с которыми ты произносишь "очень хорошо", Дживс. Мне кажется, или ты хочешь что-то добавить к своему высказыванию? – я гордо ввернул красивую фразу, которую подцепил от Чаффи – это мой приятель-юрист, у него еще дядя работает прокурором. За время учебы в Оксфорде каких только знакомых не нахватаешься.

– Аттила, – поманила меня пальцем тетя. – На минуточку.

Мы вышли в коридор.

– Значит, так, – безапелляционно начала престарелая родственница. – Этот замечательный набор костюмов остается, и ты будешь его носить туда, куда требуется надевать приличные вещи.

– Но, дорогая тетя…

– Никаких "но", болванистый племянник. Ты будешь носить эти костюмы, даже если Дживсу придется надевать их на тебя собственноручно под моим присмотром. Как ты только что сказал – разговор окончен, – она отвернулась.

– Но… – проверил я работу голосовых связок.

– И, Берти, – тетя снова повернулась ко мне. – В июле мы едем в Канны, на небольшой внесезонный показ мод. С нами едут и женская коллекция, и, – тетя сделала драматическую паузу, – мужская. Постарайся не быть бОльшим болваном, чем ты есть сейчас, и не испортить настроение Дживсу, иначе я отрежу тебе уши портновскими ножницами. Договорились, дорогой?

Удрученный Бертрам Вустер вернулся за тетушкой в рабочий кабинет – обнаруживая, что все вешалки, костюмы и сам Дживс оттуда уже убрались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dixi (латынь) – "я (все) сказал"


	6. Chapter 6

Пароход издал протяжный гудок – и белые скалы Дувра медленно поплыли вдаль. Конечно, уплывал пароход, а не скалы, но с верхней палубы выглядело наоборот. Все в этом мире зависит от точки зрения, как изрекла утром тетя Далия и добавила еще пару фраз – после которых я мужественно облачился в Дживсов костюм «для коротких морских прогулок». Костюм был даже неплох – глубокий синий с тончайшими белыми полосками и проблесками красных нитей на клапанах карманов. Очевидно, это было высшее проявление анархизма, на которое способен Дживс. Остальные его работы сопровождали нас в чемоданах, несмотря на все мои протесты. Чтобы никто не подумал, что Вустеры сдаются, я дополнил свой ансамбль ярко-белой борсалино с синей лентой – но ни тетя, ни Дживс не подняли эту, фигурально выражаясь, перчатку. Что ж, можно привести Магомета к горе, но нельзя заставить его там напиться, так? Шляпу, тем не менее, я решил оставить.

Дживс расположился на другой стороне кормы, окруженный собачьим лаем: слева от него торчал над перилами беретик Стиффи Бинг, справа возвышалась Бобби Уикхем, а вокруг суетились Бартоломью с Макинтошем, путая поводки. Бартоломью, как полагается скотч-терьеру, был обряжен в попону из красной шотландской клетки, англичанин Макинтош – в бело-розовые ромбики аргайла, и я надеялся, что их вражда друг к другу вовсе не признак националистских взглядов.

Вот уж кому можно позавидовать в мире моды, так это собакам: любые цвета и покрои, и никаких тетушек, которые облают твой выбор при любом удобном случае. 

– Мистер Вустер! – прервал мои размышления о тетях и собаках незнакомый голос. Я обернулся и увидел, что ко мне направляется одна из оживших вешалок для дживсовского творчества. Тетя Далия настояла взять этих парней с собой, поскольку ни одно модельное агентство не предоставляло моделей мужского пола. В итоге нас сопровождало три манекена в голливудском стиле, высоких и широкоплечих.

– Привет-привет, – доброжелательно приветствовал я полунезнакомца. Тот напоминал одного новомодного актера из недавнего фильма про трамвай.

– Хорошая погода, мистер Вустер. Позвольте представиться: я Сирил Бассингтон-Бассинтон, буду демонстрировать мужскую коллекцию.

– Очень рад, мистер Бассингтон-Бассингтон, – я дружески пожал ему руку и вновь облокотился на перила. – Как вам у нас работается?

– Прекрасно, мистер Вустер. Моя детская мечта о сцене нашла свое идеальное воплощение.

– Вот как? Актер?

– Искусство модели – это искусство перевоплощения, мистер Вустер.

– А… Да, да, несомненно. И как вам ваши перевоплощения? Костюмы не жмут? Воплотитель не придирается? – И я кивнул в сторону Дживса с собачками.

– О, что вы, все просто идеально, а мистер Дживс – гениальный конструктор одежды.

Обычно я отличаюсь прозорливостью и с первого взгляда составляю о людях правильное мнение, но в этот раз, кажется, я переоценил этого двойного Бассингтона. Но как опытный руководитель я не мог сообщить об этом сотруднику, поэтому решил уйти от скользкой темы.

– А как вам наши модистки по костюмам для животных?

– Мисс Стиффани очаровательна и очень дружелюбна, ее особо отметил наш второй демонстратор мужской моды, мистер Пинкер, а мисс Уикхем, несомненно, сама могла бы стать моделью.

– В точку, мистер Бассингтон-Бассингтон! – воскликнул я и с удивлением обнаружил, что взгляд Дживса обратился в мою сторону. – Мне, правда, немного странно, что тетя Далия решила пригласить их с нами.

– Полагаю, мистер Вустер, что миссис Треверс решила их выгулять: мисс Стиффи в качестве подруги мисс Мэделин Бассет, а мисс Уикхем – как сопровождающую для Макинтоша.

Какие смелые и точные слова! У меня будто пелена упала с глаз.

– Сирил, ты гений!

– Вы слишком добры, мистер Вустер.

Краем глаза я отметил новое копошение по периметру – кажется, на этот раз Дживс даже поднял бровь, но мне не было до него никакого дела.

– Не хотите ли прогуляться по палубе, мистер Вустер? – спросил Б.-Б. И, поскольку я был совершенно не против вдохнуть соленого бриза, то мы с демонстратором мужской моды отчалили, оставив модельеров обоего пола на корме, лицом к растаявшему в дымке Дувру.

*****

Гостиница, в которой мы расположились по прибытии в Канны, была довольно скромной – тетя Далия объяснила это тем, что приходится размещать слишком много людей и собак, не говоря уже об одежде. Сама демонстрация коллекций должна была проходить в соседнем Карлтоне – и я впервые засомневался, что мероприятие будет скромным.

Немного понаблюдав за распаковкой багажа, я собственноручно подхватил небольшой чемоданчик и направился к своему номеру. В чемодане лежало последнее творение британских дизайнеров – светло-бежевый хлопчатобумажный костюм с приталенным жакетом, длинные лацканы которого буквально распахивали прекрасный вид на насыщенную бордовую рубашку из вискозы. Мы прибыли ранним утром, но хлопоты с заселением разогнали сон, и я намеревался переодеться и спуститься к завтраку.

На входе в номер меня ждал Дживс.

– Сэр, – он откашлялся. – Мы распаковываем багаж с мужской коллекцией. Могу я доставить ваши костюмы к вам в номер? 

С большим удовольствием я ответил Дживсу, что нет, не может.

– Могу я узнать почему, сэр? 

С еще большим удовольствием я отклонил и эту просьбу. 

Несколько секунд мы буравили друг друга взглядами. После чего Дживс буркнул свое "очень-хорошо-сэр" и отступил, привычно растворяясь в воздухе. Бинго! Я всегда знал, что в столкновении двух людей с железной волей нужно лишь проявить чуть больше настойчивости – и победа будет за тобой. 

Гордый собой, я развернулся к номеру, вставил ключ и подергал ручку. Потом подергал еще. Повертел ключ (тот сначала не поворачивался, а потом не вынимался) и со вздохом отправился искать консьержа. Когда после уймы минут, потраченных на поиск консьержа и вскрытие двери, я шагнул в свой номер и распахнул заветный чемоданчик, то в буквальном смысле слова застыл соляным столпом. В чемодане было серым-серо от льняного костюма. Все еще не веря своим глазам, я вытряхнул его на кровать и на секунду зажмурился. Старый метод не сработал: передо мной по-прежнему лежал двубортный льняной костюм светло-серого цвета. На длинных широких брюках с классической посадкой по талии были заутюжены стрелки. Жилет оказался скроенным из той же ткани, что и пиджак – моветон трехлетней давности. Но последней каплей стала белоснежная мужская сорочка со съемным – съемным! – воротничком и английской булавкой для галстука.

Мне не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы понять, чьих рук это дело. И если сам костюм я еще мог простить – если не кривить душой, он был неплох, за вычетом жилета – но съемный воротничок из дедушкиной эпохи всколыхнул всю горячую кровь Вустеров. Больше всего мне хотелось сейчас пойти и настучать своему главному модельеру по его любимому черному котелку. Кем он себя возомнил – Лейендекером? 

(*проверил по энциклопедии – точно Лейендекер. Не то, чтобы я хорошо помнил его имя в тот момент, но здесь пусть будет написано как надо и со звездочкой).

Горя праведным гневом, от которого враги Вустеров еще в Средневековье разбегались по полям сражений, я был готов рвануть на поиски этого предателя, но тут дверь распахнулась, являя мне его собственной персоной. 

Дживс был ожидаемо отутюжен, причесан и невозмутим – образец британской сдержанности, которой место в палате мер и весов, но никак не в гостиничном номере Бертрама У. Вустера.

– Сэр, меня прислала миссис Треверс.

– Дживс, можешь возвращаться к миссис Ти, я не желаю видеть или слышать кого-либо из вас.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, она настаивала.

– На чем же она настаивала, Дживс? - Вустеры всегда умели переводить злость в ехидство, прбеждая своих врагов не только делом, но и словом.

– Боюсь, миссис Треверс случайно увидела костюм, который вам подбросили вот в этом чемоданчике...

– Подбросили?

– …и сильно огорчилась. Она переживала, что ваш выход к завтраку был бы воспринят местным обществом как бунт.

– Дживс, это показ мод! Где еще ходить в современном костюме, как не здесь?

– Демонстрация модных коллекций – весьма консервативное занятие, мистер Вустер. Вы сможете убедиться в этом, посетив завтрашние показы.

– Разве показы начинаются уже завтра?

– Завтра выступают местные дизайнеры. Официальная церемония открытия состоится послезавтра. Наш показ назначен на последний, пятый день.

– Пять дней свободы и пляжного загара, не так ли, Дживс?

– Боюсь, сэр, это будут пять дней примерок и репетиций.

– Ладно тебе, Дживс – неужели в Лондоне не все перемерили?

– Речь не столько о примерках, сэр, сколько о репетиции подачи коллекций. Очень многое зависит от этого процесса. Свет, музыка, ритм и форма движения по подиуму… Здесь нельзя допустить ошибки.

Я вздохнул.

– И все же, Дживс – где мой костюм?

Дживс твердо взглянул мне в глаза.

– Он вернется к вам после завершения показов, сэр. Пока позвольте вам помочь надеть этот.

– Спасибо, Дживс, я справлюсь сам.

– Это первый костюм, который я сшил для вас, сэр. Мне хотелось бы убедиться, что он сидит правильно. 

Я опустил руки, признавая гейм и сет проигранными – и судорожно размышляя, как выиграть матч.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аргайл – классический символ британского стиля, узор из расположенных по диагонали ромбов или квадратов, часто используется в вязаных вещах. 
> 
> Берти вспоминает фильм «Трамвай „Желание“», вышедший на экраны в 1951 году, с Марлоном Брандо в главной роли.
> 
>  Борсалино – мягкая фетровая шляпа с шелковой ленточкой на тулье и тремя вмятинами, названа по товарному знаку итальянской фирмы, выпускающей такие шляпы с середины 19 века. 
> 
> Первая фирма, которая начала в промышленных масштабах шить одежду для собак, была открыта во Франции в 1892 году, и скоро в Париже было 13 модных домов, предлагающих одежду для питомцев. Первые модели дизайнерской одежды стали появляться в торговых каталогах в 1920-1930-е годы. Настоящая же эра моды для собак началась в 1950-е, когда очень популярными стали платья для маленьких собачек. В те времена любая модная собака была обязана иметь гардероб как с повседневными, так и с вечерними костюмами и одеждой для путешествий и пляжа. 
> 
> ИнтерКонтиненталь Карлтон в Каннах – самый знаменитый в истории кино отель, место как проведения Каннского фестиваля, так и съемок многочисленных фильмов. Примерно в то же время, когда Берти и Дживс приехали на показ (1954 год), в отеле снимался фильм Хичкока «Поймать вора». Звездой фильма была Грейс Келли, которая именно на этих съемках познакомилась с князем Монако Ренье III, чтобы через полтора года стать княгиней.
> 
>    
> Джозеф Лейендекер – американский иллюстратор начала XX века, известный прекрасно исполненными рекламными постерами для компании “Arrow Collar”, выпускавшей съемные воротнички. Многие работы Лейендекера можно рассматривать как иллюстрации из жизни Бертрама и Дживса.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Гейм, сет и матч – обозначения в большом теннисе: подача, раунд из нескольких подач, вся игра.


	7. Chapter 7

Дживсу все-таки удалось нарядить молодого руководителя в тот серый костюм, и, продолжая перепалку, которая уже казалась почти дружеской, мы выскользнули из моего номера. Дживс пытался на ходу еще раз поправить мне галстук, а я уворачивался – так что мы и не заметили, как влетели в какую-то даму. Дама фыркнула, отстранилась и гордо зашагала к лестнице. Переглянувшись, мы направились за ней.

В кафе на террасе я признал правдивость слов Дживса. Все вокруг были разодеты так, что молодая британская мода не ступила бы здесь ни шагу. Вокруг сновали дамы в форме песочных часов: пышные лифы, накринолиненные юбки. У многих на голове были заковыристые шляпки, которые делали их сразу выше Бертрама. Здесь царил Нью Лук, которым мне прожужжали уши еще на пароходе: новый стиль от нового – но далеко не молодого – кутюрье Кристиана Диора. И он царил тут в полную силу. 

Мне стало так тоскливо, что я отодвинул тарелку с крепами.

– Грустное зрелище, Дживс.

– На мой взгляд довольно элегантное, сэр.

– Не знаю, приятель. У меня от этих дам дрожат все руки и мороз по коже. Ты можешь представить хоть одну из них, скажем, за игрой в теннис? На прогулке по пляжу? Черт возьми, да даже Флоренс в ее черных деловых костюмах выглядит живее, чем они в своих цветочных. А как они дышат, Дживс? И как смотрят по сторонам – тут у половины на голове торшеры вместо шляп?

– Это высокая мода, сэр.

– Выше не бывает. Дживс, ты обещал показать мне ту дорожку, по которой будут выгуливаться эти наряды.

– Подиум закрыт для репетиций, сэр. Однако мы могли бы пройтись до отеля Карлтон, посмотреть обстановку. Возможно, нам даже удастся увидеть моделей и костюмы, хотя до показа это не приветствуется.

– Какие костюмы, Дживс? А это тогда что?

Дживс наклонил голову.

– Это уже повседневные наряды. Полагаю, многие – из прошлого сезона. Нам направо, сэр.  
*****  
Как только мы перестали ссориться с Дживсом, оказалось, что он классный собеседник. До обеда мы успели прогуляться с ним по пляжу в компании Стиффи Бинг, Бобби Уикхем и терьеров, заглянуть в Карлтон, оценить архитектуру и свалить на обед в прибрежное кафе с видом на морской прибой. Дживс и Стиффи вскоре были вынуждены отправиться готовить костюмы к примерке, так что компанию мне составляла Бобби Уикхем – прекрасная девушка, которая очень близко приняла к сердцу наши с Дживсом разногласия. Она так искренне обещала что-нибудь придумать, что я даже пожалел, что все эти разногласия в прошлом.

К вечеру мы вернулись в наш отель для первичного прогона коллекции на импровизированном подиуме. Вокруг узкой ворсистой тропинки суетилась куча мастеров – что-то прикручивали, отвинчивали, переносили – было видно, что процесс кипит. Девушки-модели невозмутимо ждали, когда их упакуют в наряды. Я уже достаточно наслышался за день, чтобы понимать, что Мэделин Бассет придерживается стиля Нью Лук с принтами на основе английских пасторальных мотивов, а вот разработки тети Далии ближе к лаконичной прямоте Баленсиага.

В углу примерочной я заметил Бассингтона-Бассингтона и направился к нему:

– Привет-привет! Как жизнь?

Б.-Б. поспешил обернуться.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Вустер. Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

– Почему нет?

– Ну, это же просто первая репетиция.

Я поспешил заверить Сирила, как он просил себя называть, что молодой руководитель обязан быть в курсе самых незначительных деталей – и оставшуюся часть вечера мы с ним обсуждали современную моду, в которой тот разбирался замечательно, будто сам был дизайнером.  
*****  
Следующее утро наступило для меня довольно поздно, и началось оно с Дживса и очередного костюма. Оценив новую напасть – в этот раз темно-синюю – я решил, что пора приводить в действие план, который вчерашней лунной ночью нашептала мне Бобби Уикхем. Выставив Дживса какой-то отговоркой, я вызвал по телефону Бобби. Она явилась с кучей ниток и пуговиц (которые остались от нарядов для собак), а также с двумя портнихами. Вчетвером мы принялись за дело, и через пару часов весь вустерский классический гардероб приобрел новое звучание. Несколько костюмов Бобби утащила с собой, пообещав разнообразить лацканы и манжеты.

Перед обедом я раскопал на дне своего второго чемодана более-менее компромиссный костюм – в меру скучный, в меру новый – и спустился в обеденный холл. Там меня ждал сюрприз. 

Возле нашего с Дживсом вчерашнего столика – и возле собственно Дживса – стояла вчерашняя дама, которую мы чуть не снесли, и тыкала в Дживса пальцем, даже не глядя на него. Обращалась она при этом к пожилому джентльмену, похожему то ли на управляющего, то ли на официанта. Соседние столики с интересом прислушивались.

– Вот он, вот!

Я решил вмешаться в беседу, которая, на мой взгляд, была несколько односторонней.

– Э… Приветики. Как жизнь?

Дама перевела указующий перст на меня.

– А вот и еще один! Я отказываюсь жить с ними в соседнем номере!

– Вышла какая-то ошибка, мисс, – включился в разговор Дживс. – Во-первых, я живу один. Также вокруг меня расселили наших модельеров – и вас среди них я не заметил.

– Неужели? – продолжила дама. – А как же тогда вы объясните, что вчера рано утром, когда приличные люди только просыпаются, я видела вас вдвоем выходящих из его номера! И сегодня утром вы вышли из этого же номера, не отрицайте! – она развернулась ко мне, сверкая обвиняющим взглядом. Я за свою жизнь насмотрелся на обвиняющие взгляды и узнаю их сразу – но вот в чем именно меня обвиняют пока не понимал. Какая разница этой даме, сколько человек живет в номере по соседству и во сколько они оттуда выходят? Я собирался озвучить эту мысль, как снова вмешался Дживс.

– Разумеется, мисс, и вчера, и сегодня утром я выходил из номера мистера Вустера.

Дама аж поперхнулась, и я успел заметить, что взгляд управляющего стал весьма скандализованным – такие взгляды я тоже хорошо узнаю. Но Дживс продолжал:

– И собираюсь это делать каждое утро, пока этого требуют мои обязанности камердинера мистера Вустера.

Шепот за соседними столиками притих. Кто-то пробормотал "чертовы английские снобы", но Дживс даже не шевельнул бровью. Я широко улыбнулся, не до конца понимая, что тут происходит, но готовый поддержать Дживса всеми силами. Дама и управляющий ретировались – дама напоследок профилактически сверкнула глазами.

Не успел я со вздохом опуститься на стул, как рядом материализовался Дживс с чашкой кофе и тарелкой, над которой возвышалась горка яичницы-болтуньи с парой полосок бекона.

– Вы пропустили завтрак, сэр. Я решил, что для первого перекуса вам больше подойдет это, чем обеденное меню.

Я не стал спорить – тем более, что старая добрая я. с б. никогда не бывает лишней:

– Прекрасно, Дживс! В самую точку!

– Очень рад это слышать, сэр.

Соседние столики затихли окончательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Крепы – французские блинчики
> 
>  
> 
> Кристиану Диору на момент, описанный в рассказе (1954 год) 49 лет. Стиль New Look он представил за семь лет до этого, в 1947 году. По словам самого Диора, он “рисовал женщин, напоминающих цветы, нежно-выпуклые плечи, округлую линию груди, лианоподобные стройные талии и широкие, расходящиеся книзу, как чашечки цветка, юбки.” На практике это означало корсеты с талией 50 сантиметров, до 70 метров ткани на одно платье и вес вечернего костюма до 30 килограмм. “Новый облик” критиковали многие, особенно кутюрье Баленсиага и Шанель – но показ каждой коллекции сопровождался необычайным успехом.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Кристобаль Баленсиага – дизайнер эпохи 50-х, поклонник четких линий, про которого Коко Шанель говорила: "Он единственный истинный кутюрье среди нас. Остальные — просто дизайнеры".


	8. Chapter 8

После обеда мне не терпелось узнать у Дживса, что все это было. Он, к огромному моему разочарованию, не стал давать подробных разъяснений – зато подвердил, что я вел себя просто идеально; правда, теперь ему придется заходить ко мне каждое утро и, возможно, каждый вечер, чтобы поддержать легенду. Я не возражал.

День накануне открытия прошел спокойно и неторопливо. Я посмотрел коллекции молодых местных модельеров – многие из них сами выходили на подиум вместе со своими моделями, и я тоже улучил момент и выбрался вслед за ними, но меня оттуда согнали. Вечер я планировал провести снова с Бобби, но ей телеграфировала мать с требованием срочно выехать в Англию, чтобы присутствовать на премьере своей новой пьесы. Я и не подозревал, что мама Бобби театральная писательница. Так или иначе, но вечер на набережной, за отсутствием мисс Уикхем, я провел в компании Мэделин Бассет и отправился спать гораздо раньше, чем планировал.

Со следующего утра в моей жизни настала череда заметных улучшений. 

Во-первых, мне в номер был доставлен завтрак, утренняя газета и новый, невесть откуда взявшийся костюм. 

Во-вторых, куда-то исчезла Бассет. Она обнаружилась только под вечер, хихикающей в компании Родерика Споуда. Дживс в ответ на мое удивление отметил только, что "некоторые кролики сами счастливы попасть в сачок". Следующей исчезла моя невеста Флоренс Крей. Флоренс – решительная и современная девушка, которая прекрасно чувствует себя в любой стихии, включая офис Бертрама – поэтому я не особо удивился, получив на следующее утро вместе с корреспонденцией свой рабочий журнал, куда вписывал заметки по обновлению своего гардероба. В сопроводительном письме Флоренс хвалила мой слог, отмечала удачные эпитеты в описании Дживса, указывала на пару мелких ошибок и желала всего наилучшего. Третьим номером нейтрализовалась Стиффи – Дживс признался, что запомнил комментарий Сирила Б.-Б. про одного из демонстраторов одежды, которому она приглянулась. Наконец, начал пропадать сам Сирил. Он исправно появлялся на репетициях, а потом куда-то исчезал. Поскольку вечера я теперь проводил в компании Дживса, вечерний досуг мистера С.Б.-Б. волновал меня меньше всего.

Так, спокойно и радостно, наша жизнь катилась к тому дню, когда на подиуме должны были предстать все чудеса фантазии от Модного дома Вустерс энд Ко. Я посещал некоторые показы, но, признаюсь, они производили на меня куда меньшее впечатление, чем собственная жизнь. 

Утром в день показа меня разбудило аккуратное прикосновение к плечу. 

– Дживс? – я потер глаза. – Что такое, который час? 

– Боюсь, что вам придется встать, сэр, – вместо ответа произнес Дживс абсолютно невозмутимым тоном, каким дворецкие в современных пьесах объявляют: "Пожар, сэр". – Возникла небольшая проблема.  
*****  
– Бооже, – стонала тетя Далия, сидя на стульчике в ворохе тряпок и вешалок, которые еще накануне были мужской коллекцией. У ее ног лежали Бартоломью с Макинтошем, всем видом показывая, что они ничего-ничего не натворили. 

Я сморщил нос. 

– Дживс, что за запах? 

– Анисовое масло, сэр. Универсальная приманка для собак. 

– И кому же потребовалось их приманить? 

– Тому, кто хотел разрушить наш показ, олух ты этакий! – не выдержала тетя Далия. 

Я растерянно опустился на стул рядом. Дживс скорбно молчал. 

– Кто, зачем? И почему вообще...

– Мне кажется, сэр, вы выбрали не самый важный из философских вопросов. Сейчас важнее понять не кто виноват, а что делать. 

– Отменять показ? – осторожно предположил я, разглядывая кучу тряпок, в которых порезвились два терьера. 

С соседнего стула раздался стон. 

– Берти, ты не можешь поступить со мной так! 

– Что значит "я", уважаемая тетя? Разве я устроил собачий пикник в примерочной? 

Тетя застонала еще громче. 

– Этот показ... Ты же знаешь, Берти, что сюда приехала Коко Шанель – вернулась из Швейцарии первый раз за десять лет. 

Я вспомнил суховатую старушку в черном платье и со странной сумкой на цепочке, которую видел с тетей Далией за кофе. 

– Она вернулась с новой коллекцией, Берти. И готова приехать на показ в Лондон, если ее заинтересуют наши модели. О, боже, вся работа псу под хвост! 

Дживс кашлянул. 

– Прошу прощения, миссис Треверс...

Тетя сразу открыла один глаз. 

– Дживс? 

– У меня есть одна идея, но она не вполне ортодоксальна. 

– К черту, Дживс, какая ортодоксальность? Пусть эта идея продиктована самой преисподней – говори! 

– В таком случае, миссис Треверс, я бы хотел напомнить, что единственное требование к коллекции – чтобы до показа она нигде не демонстрировалась. 

– И что, Дживс? Где ты сейчас возьмешь коллекцию мужской одежды, которую никто не видел, вместе с мужчиной, на которого это можно надеть? 

– Думаю, миссис Треверс, – сообщил Дживс, скосив взгляд на вашего покорного слугу, – у нас есть и такая коллекция, и модель для ее демонстрации. 

Растерянный от такого поворота событий Бертрам У. Вустер что-то лепетал про неудачный детский сценический опыт (трудно забыть, когда тебя убивают перед всеми картонным ножом – особенно если убить должны были другого), но его писк заглушался рассуждениями тети и, главное, уверенным молчанием Дживса. Тетя рассуждала, что модель-мужчина как единственный экземпляр не будет успевать переодеться – и, значит, разумно выпускать его в промежутках между выходами девушек – а Дживс кивал в такт ("я договорюсь с организаторами, миссис Треверс").

Не прошло и скольки-то там мгновений, как молодой руководитель Модного дома Вустеров был наряжен (Дживс только щелкнул языком, увидев новые пуговицы), причесан и доставлен к подиуму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наплечная сумочка, удивившая Берти, была изобретена самой мадемуазель Коко. В 1954 году мадмуазель Коко вышла в свет с невиданной ранее сумочкой на цепочке, объяснив, что устала от ридикюлей, которые приходится таскать в руках и которые постоянно теряются.


	9. Chapter 9

– Сэр, ваш выход, – и теплая рука плавно вытолкнула меня за кулисы.

Пару секунд я моргал от направленного в лицо света, потом сделал шаг вперед по войлочной тропинке. Вокруг меня шуршали юбки, над уровнем глаз плыли затейливые фигуры – как тетя ухитрилась провезти сюда такие шляпы? Рискуя свалиться с узкой дорожки или затеряться среди юбок и корсетов, я, тем не менее, бодро зашагал вперед. Зал был огромный – казалось, его края теряются в темноте, и вокруг море народу.

Как там говорил Дживс? Ровными шагами до конца подиума, развернуться, пройти обратно, попутно широко улыбаясь и подмигивая дамам из первых рядов (это я уже придумал сам). Ничего такого, чего бы я не делал каждый день в Лондоне. 

Ко второму проходу я осмелел и начал кивать тем моделям, которых узнавал в лицо. Пару раз даже поздоровался. Модели невозмутимо проплывали мимо. Потом меня уволокли за кулисы, в полминуты раздели-одели-пригладили и выпихнули назад. Я обнаружил на себе кепку, снял, подбросил ее в воздух и вернул на голову. Стало полегче. Зал, при ближайшем рассмотрении, оказался не таким уж и большим – просто зрительные ряды почти не освещались. Все внимание – на сцену. 

К четвертому костюму я был готов хоть болтать с моделями, хоть спуститься в зал и узнать мнение зрителей об этом показе – не зря же они сюда пришли? Параллельно я пытался прикинуть, сколько еще костюмов осталось, потому что устал от переодеваний. 

На пятом костюме я сел на край подиума, задумчиво повертел в руках еще один головной убор – на этот раз шляпу – и уже собирался встать и вернуться за кулисы за шестым костюмом, как вдруг почувствовал навязчивый запах, который, казалось, въелся мне в ноздри за сегодняшнее утро. Запах анисового масла.

Медленно я осмотрел передние ряды, не забывая широко улыбаться. Мне дружелюбно и открыто улыбались в ответ. Второй рад – тоже пусто. С третьего ряда зал тонул в полумраке.

Я вскарабкался назад, на подиум, помахал рукой зрителям и почти бегом вернулся за кулисы.

– Ты с ума сошел, Берти? – встретил меня рык тетушки.

– Дживс! Там. Анисовое масло. В конце, – выдохнул я, пока корпус Вустера вертели во все стороны, облачая в шестой наряд.

– Вы уверены, сэр? 

– Да, я специально… Но никого не увидел. Он там, Дживс. Тот, кто испортил костюмы.

Меня снова толкали к выходу.

– Сэр, подождите секунду!

Дживс метнулся в соседнюю комнату и выскочил оттуда в охапку с Макинтошем.

– Сэр, вы знаете, как Макинтошу нравится играть с вами в мячик, – с этими словами он вручил мне мячик в одну руку и Макинтоша в другую. – Я буду в зале с Бартоломью. Уверен, мы его поймаем.

И он исчез за дверью.

Я поплотнее перехватил Макинтоша, сдвинул набок берет (берет? на этот раз – еще и берет?) и шагнул на подиум.

Нас встретили тишиной, которая через секунду взорвалась аплодисментами.

Раскланиваясь, улыбаясь и потрепывая Макинтоша за ушком, я добрел до конца подиума, снова присаживаясь на край.

Запах анисового масла был все еще здесь.

Макинтош тихо заворчал. 

Я продолжал улыбаться, поглаживая ворчащую собаку, а сам пытался понять – откуда?

Первые ряды улыбались и хлопали. Вторые хлопали и улыбались. Третьи… 

Я плотно-плотно зажмурился. Открыл глаза. И, когда я их открыл, привыкшие к темноте зрачки мгновенно выхватили из полутьмы третий ряд. Мне в глаза смотрел Сирил Бассингтон-Бассингтон. 

"Модель – это искусство перевоплощения", вспомнил я его слова на пароходе. 

Прекрасные знания – такие, которые сделают честь любому дизайнеру костюмов или модельеру. Доверительные беседы – я ведь правда о многом ему рассказал. Исчезновения каждый вечер. Зачем? Для кого?

У меня не было времени рассуждать.

– Макинтош, лови! – крикнул я, кидая в Сирила мячиком. Пса не пришлось уговаривать – с громким лаем он ринулся вперед. Все, что я успел увидеть – это как во спины Сирила бесшумно вырос Дживс. Дальше сцену от меня скрыла толпа.


	10. Chapter 10

"Свежий ветер с Альбиона приносит новый дух времени". "Дерзкий и красивый". "Лацканы? Манжеты? Главное – пуговицы!" Я с удовольствием разгладил утреннюю газету, пока Дживс размешивал сахар в наших кофейных чашках. На этот раз он принял приглашение молодого руководителя позавтракать вместе и даже присел ко мне на краешек кровати. 

– Только послушай, Дживс: "Удивительно яркое решение молодого британского модельера всколыхнуло сонную общественность фестиваля, обещавшего до этого быть проходным событием. 

Демонстрация мужских костюмов – новое направление в мире моды. Тем приятнее видеть, что с первых шагов оно привлекает молодых модельеров, готовых стряхнуть пыль со старых вешалок и вдохнуть в них новую жизнь. Критики уже отметили оригинальное и элегантное решение дополнить классические костюмы элементами ультрасовременных веяний. Пуговицы "от Вустера" на дорогих жилетах, несомненно, станут тенденцией осеннего сезона.

Но оставим споры о моде знатокам. Наша газета не могла пройти мимо другого аспекта данной демонстрации – плавного перевода показа мод в плоскость взаимодействия и даже игры со зрителем – беспрецедентный шаг, который, мы уверены, опередил десятилетия. 

Дерзкая идея пригласить на демонстрацию мужской коллекции самогО владельца модного дома, мистера Вустера, а также его изящная прогулка среди девушек-моделей – яркий символ того, что британцы готовы стереть границы между подиумом и зрителями, вывести высокую моду к людям.

Отдельно мы должны отметить показ моды для животных. С истинно британской симпатией к братьям нашим меньшим была разыграна милая сценка игры в мячик на прогулке. По нашим сведениям, мистер Сирил Бассингтон-Бассингтон, блестяще сыгравший роль случайного прохожего, уже получил как минимум один театральный ангажемент. Подробности не разглашаются, но, предположительно, это будет роль английского камердинера в комедийной антрепризе". 

– Удивительно, Дживс, – я принял у него из рук чашку кофе. 

– Вполне ожидаемо, сэр. Никто не мог бы заподозрить, что наше экстравагантное решение вызвано отчаянием. 

– Никто, кроме собутыльников, Дживс. 

– Вы, очевидно, имеете в виду саботажников, сэр, от французского названия деревянных туфель сабо. В эпоху промышленной революции фабричные рабочие нередко использовали эти туфли, чтобы в знак протеста блокировать работу ткацких...

– Дживс. 

– Сэр? 

– К черту сабо-как-их-там...

– Саботажников, сэр. 

– Дживс! 

– Простите. 

– Я даже не хочу думать про саботажников во главе с чертовым Бассингтоном-Бассингтоном.

– Вполне объяснимо, сэр. 

– Вполне, Дживс. Давай допьем кофе, а потом уже будем разбираться, что день грядущий приготовил. 

– Точнее сказать "Что день грядущий нам готовит", сэр, известное высказывание русского поэта...

Я не выдержал, подался вперед и остановил поток информации о русских (сначала французы, потом русские – как он их всех удерживает в голове?), положив руку Дживсу на плечо. 

– К черту их всех, Дживс. Совсем к черту.

– Как скажете, мистер Вустер. 

– И к черту "мистера Вустера". Я же Берти, а? 

– Я подумаю над этим, сэр, – чопорно кивнул Дживс и положил свободную от чашки руку на мое одеяло. Довольный, я откинулся на изголовье кровати и глубоко вдохнул горячий кофейный аромат.

Стояло ясное летнее утро, щебетали птички, где-то за окном шумело каннское или какое оно там море – и я с радостью впитывал все, чем готов был поделиться с молодым джентльменом этот замечательный мир.


End file.
